


Affection

by Skullszeyes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Cold, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling, Fluff, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Kissing, POV Third Person Limited, Romantic Friendship, Sharing a Bed, Sick!AU, Sleep, Surprise Kissing, Talking, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Jervis finds Jonathan in an apartment, cold and alone, he brings him back to his safe house and their feelings come to light.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading one of my Jervis/Jonathan fics, and I decided to make another one. :) Something light and simple since I was half asleep, writing down ideas. I wasn't really sure who to start with, at first I wanted to write as Jervis, an outside character finding Jonathan, but I wanted to be inside Jonathan's thoughts.  
> Of course, this could've been third pov omni but oh wells.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

He heard the faint thumping sounds growing closer, but his eyes were still closed, and he laid curled against the wall. He was unaware of his own presence, of his own shivering until someone said his name, and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him onto his back.

“Mr. Crane,” he speaks, in a whisper, almost in a reprimanding way that is lightly teased as he grips his arm.

Jonathan blinks several times, still sleepy. “Can you kiss me?” he asked, dazed.

Jervis goes still for only a moment, and says, “Not right now, Mr. Crane.” He lifts him up into a sitting position, “I have to get you out of here. You’re freezing.”

It was one of his safe houses where he needed to hideout in for awhile. The police were doing more rounds, and he couldn’t risk getting caught and taken back to Arkham. There was a lot more to do.

Jonathan glances down at the poor mattress he was lying on. It was bare with old stains, no blanket to cover him or a pillow he could lie his head on. He was simply curled with his coat and the mask discarded to the side. His fingers were cold as Jervis reached down for the mask and placed it over Jonathan’s head before one of Jervis’s men wandered in.

“Help me take him to the car,” he said, and he felt another hand gripping his arm. He came in and out of sleep, shivering and tensing. There was a moment where it was warm, and Jervis holding him to his side, rubbing his arm and whispering reassurances to him, but Jonathan couldn’t think of what he was saying or even acknowledge him.

The small voice inside his head grew since waking up. Growling and scraping on the inside of his head. Tempting him, urging him, to do something that could enact fear amongst others. However, Jonathan was too cold to do any of that. He came in and out of it until he was carried up another flight of stairs into a warmer building than the one he was previously lying in. The doors closed once Jonathan was laid onto a bed, soft and comfy, and Jervis helped him into a sitting position.

He breathed raggedly once Jervis took off the mask, soothing him as he took the coat off as well, and his shoes. He pushed back a bit of his brown hair and smiled.

“You’re not looking so good, Mr. Crane.”

“C-Cold,” he shivered, gritting his teeth to stop them from chattering.

“Let’s get you under the blankets,” Jervis said, helping him under heavy warm blankets and Jonathan looked around, it was all gilded and beautiful, thick curtains covered the window except the one they were closest too, it slightly let it enough light for them to see each other. This room was not like the room he was in or the mattress he was sleeping on. It was unusual for their typical accommodations.

“Where are we?” he asked Jervis.

Jervis sat down on a chair, clasping his hands together and placing them on his knee that was crossed over the other. “One of Jerome’s hide outs. He doesn’t use it, so I occupy it from time-to-time.”

Jonathan nodded, closing his eyes, and focusing on his breathing. “It’s cold in here.”

“You’ll get warm soon,” Jervis said. “I’m not sure how long you were lying in that decrepit apartment, and it was a little difficult to find you since you don’t exactly trust anyone.”

He heard the slight annoyance in Jervis’s voice, but Jonathan decided not to humor him with conversation.

He fell asleep, all of his dreams were chaotic and deformed. He woke up panting, gripping the blankets as he sat up. He glanced around, it was almost morning by the break of sunlight behind the tall buildings.

Jervis wasn’t in the room, and Jonathan pushed back his hair and glanced around for his mask. The tingling of claws dragged against his leg, and Jonathan closed his eyes, groaning from desperate fear that The Scarecrow would hurt him.

_Find it._

Jonathan opened his eyes and crawled forward, glancing around the room for the clothes he previously wore. The ones he did wear currently was a simple green t-shirt and ripped jeans. He didn’t even have socks on. Clothes he wore constantly, and the only time he truly did change before The Scarecrow was born was when he resided in Arkham.

He sniffled, noting the throbbing headache at the sides of his head, and before he could step onto the floor. The doors to the room opened and Jervis walked in with a tray of food, water and tea. Jonathan moved back, almost falling to the side and off the bed, but he momentarily caught himself.

“My dear, Mr. Crane,” Jervis said, shaking his head. He placed the tray down onto the round table next to the chair and took Jonathan’s arm. “You have to sleep.”

“My, my, my mask...where is my mask?” Jonathan asked, panting, his chest tightening. “Where is my mask?!”

“It’s right here,” Jervis said, picking up the mask from the floor and passing it to Jonathan. At the sight of it, he calmed, and he took it into his hands. “Please lie down.”

Jonathan nodded, falling backwards and pushing the blankets with his foot, while Jervis pulled it over his body. “Sleep with me,” Jonathan said, tugging on Jervis’s arm.

He once more got the same reaction, Jervis went still and his expression was confused. Jonathan wasn’t entirely sure why he asked, but his head throbbed, and his body ached from the cold.

Jervis made sure Jonathan was comfortable in the bed. “I’d rather not ruin anything that we already established, dear, Mr. Crane.”

Jonathan frowned. “What?”

“Go back to sleep,” he said, and he sat down on the chair, picking up a cup of tea while Jonathan gripped the mask, and closed his eyes.

When he dreamed, it was more kinder than it was before. Warmer and simple. His life may have been twisted around, but he found some kindred spirit in his new friends, or whatever he would consider friends. Temporary allies with aligned goals.

The next time Jonathan woke up, Jervis was still sitting in the chair, and from the way the sun was now orange. It was the evening. Did he sleep all day? He didn’t feel as sick as he did before, a bit more calmer and a lot less hazy.

“You’re awake,” Jervis said, looking at him.

Jonathan nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?” he asked.

“About six,” Jervis said, looking down at his pocketwatch.

He nodded, he needed to go, being sick didn’t mean much if his plans didn’t come to fruition. He flipped the blankets to the side and began to get out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Jervis asked, rising from the chair.

“I have to leave,” Jonathan told him, fingers curling into his mask. “There’s a lot to do. I shouldn’t have been in bed this long.”

Jervis frowned, placing a hand against Jonathan’s forehead. “You’re still sick.”

Jonathan waved his hand away, “I don’t care.”

“I care.”

He shook his head, about to reach down for the coat until Jervis gripped his arm. “I have to go,” he said tense.

“I know,” Jervis said, wearing a frustrated expression and then he leaned forward and closed their mouths together.

Jonathan blinked, confused, but stunned. The kiss didn’t last long, but it was enough for him to stare at Jervis who stared right back at him. He was obviously impatient and annoyed by the heavy glare and furrowed brows.

“Get back in the bed, Mr. Crane,” Jervis said in a low voice.

Jonathan was dazed from sleeping and the kiss, that he nodded and did what Jervis told him to do. His lips was still tingling, and he bit down, but he could still feel the imprint of Jervis’s mouth on his.

“I didn’t do that to earn your affection,” Jervis said, fixing the blankets.

“And what other reason did you do it?” Jonathan asked, not able to look at him, he was a little flustered and he couldn’t get it out of his head.

“I just want to take care of you,” Jervis said, once more sounding annoyed. “You were in that apartment by yourself, freezing on some dirty mattress, and there was nothing to warm you up. No blankets or even a heater.” He was so frustrated that he was pushing against the blanket and glaring at the fabric.

Jonathan stared, blankly. “I would’ve been fine.”

Jervis shook his head. “No, you wouldn’t have. You were alone, the door wasn’t even locked. That apartment is filled with people, and you’re not conspicuous in the least.”

He was so tired. “Keep me warm.”

He didn’t think Jervis would, but he started taking off his coat, including his vest and his shoes. Jonathan watched peculiarly until Jervis told him to push over and he got in the bed.

“You might get sick.”

“Shut up.”

“If you do, I’ll keep you warm.”

“Now we’re sharing sicknesses?”

“Didn’t stop the people from locking us in Arkham together.”

Jervis glared. “We all had separate cells, and we were together in the common room for possibly an hour a day.”

Jonathan shrugged, moving closer to Jervis. “So.”

“Can’t catch that kind of sickness anyway,” Jervis said, wrapping an arm around Jonathan and leaning against him.

He closed his eyes, feeling Jervis’s heat. “You didn’t mean it?”

“Are we really going to talk about this?”

“Yes,” Jonathan said into Jervis’s chest.

“Fine, then yes, I sort’ve meant it.”

“Sort’ve?”

“I wanted you to stay.”

“So you kissed me?” Jonathan asked, raising his head to look at Jervis. Their faces were close and it was getting pretty dark in the room. “Can we kiss now?”

Jervis groaned, glaring at Jonathan. “Why are you like this?”

Jonathan leaned forward, closing his eyes. “You’re the one who kissed me first.”

“You wanted me to kiss you.”

Jonathan smiled. “I did in my hazy sick mind, I’m also pretty cold.”

Jervis hummed.

“Don’t start something and not fini—” And Jervis placed his hand against the side of Jonathan’s neck, and brought him closer. Their mouths connected, and Jonathan closed his eyes to the feeling of it. Jervis moved slowly, easing into the kiss, finding what Jonathan liked.

He simply liked it all, it made his mind fuzzy, and he could hold onto something besides his mask. He murmured, and Jervis chuckled, moving back.

“What?”

Jonathan groaned, pressing his body against Jervis and kissing him again. “Don’t…” he murmured in Jervis’s mouth, “stop.” He arched momentarily, body drawn taut at the feeling of Jervis stroking his neck, along his shoulder and his arm, then back up again. It tingled, making his heart race, and his mind more desperate.

“Crane?” Jervis breathed as Jonathan disconnected their mouths, and pushed himself up, only to crawl on top of Jervis and kiss him again. Jervis laughed when he managed to push Jonathan up and heard his whine. They sat up, Jonathan touching Jervis’s fingers.

“Don’t leave,” Jonathan whispered, leaning forward.

Jervis smiled. “I should be the one to say that to you.”

It all seemed lucid, they kissed, they held each other, Jonathan fell asleep, and when he woke up, he kissed Jervis again. A rhythm until they drew away from each other and went about their day. But there were times when they would find each other, and do it all over again, without the sick part being involved, but the affection they both felt for each other.


End file.
